Trophy
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: When Voldemort regains his body he gains something else as well, something entierly unexpected Harry/Voldemort


**Been a while since I've posted I know, there was a bit of a personal issue that I was dealing with and I've been out of it for a while sorry to my precious readers. This one is one I cooked up a while ago I just hadn't been able to post it yet. Harry/Voldemort one of my favorite pairs of course, the complexity in the relationship between the two seems to get me every time. Any way this one's mostly a teaser no actual sex sorry to those who might have been expecting it!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Trophy

Cold red eyes met his just before his finger tips brushed the trophy- he knew that after tonight everything would be different and so did Voldemort. He saw the slightest trace of a smile crossing the man's thin lips. From no on, no matter what he did, he would never escape. It was one thing to fight that terrible feeling that rose within him every time the man's name was mentioned when the man in question was merely a sliver of a soul floating distantly. But tonight…they'd been joined together and he'd had no choice. The moment his blood had mixed with Voldemort's- his freedom was gone. His body twisted through time and space as the port key was activated and when he landed he couldn't have helped the sob that fell from his lips. It was over. For him and the wizarding world it was over. Nothing anyone could say or do would change the fate of the wizarding world now, and even as the first tendrils of magic began to slide through his veins causing him to scream out loud as the pain settled the wizarding world was damned. Hands grabbed him and began to drag him away on unsteady feet. He felt himself lean towards the person clutching his robes simply because _his_ magic was there close to him. He barely registered what the man was saying as his bones began to ache and his skin heated up feeling like someone had given his entire body an Indian burn. He winced as he was thrown into a chair and watched with hazy eyes as the man stalked about the room in an excited mess. His head lolled to the side causing his glasses to slip away and the room shifted into focus letting him see in away his glasses had never allowed. He groaned as his insides shifted and churned making a terrible noise.

_Harry…_

His head snapped up his eyes wide as a curious itching sensation stretched across his scalp. The man in the room was looking at him now with wide disbelieving eyes an empty potions vial clutched and a trembling fist.

_Harry my pet…_

He shivered at the sound of the man's voice and another sob fell from his lips though this time it formed a word…one he swore he'd never speak.

"Master." He felt as if warmth was spreading through every pore in his body and he began to feel dizzy in a pleasant sort of way.

"Potter!" The man in the room said gruffly his one eye narrowed while the other spun around rapidly.

_Come to me pet…_

Immediately he stood only to pause before his first footstep fell his hands clutching his forearms in a protective stance.

"I can't….you hate me!" he whimpered. "You wanted to kill me." He continued. "You hate me…" he could hear the pause lingering in the air as his body settled and the odd sensations ceased.

_I did not know you…I can not promise you love pet…but I will be your master. Now come to me._

His eyes flickered about the room and he shivered knowing that he couldn't refuse such an order. "Yes master." He said weakly, the doors slammed open and a tear fell down his cheek as Dumbledore met his gaze, then with a crack, he succeeded in doing the impossible- he apparated out of Hogwarts.

His knees hit the ground with a bruising thud and tears continued to fall in a steady stream. He could feel the hand approaching him and no matter how much he may have wanted to lean into the touch he could only flinch back in fear his eyes wide and his chest heaving as he hugged himself terrified. There was a long pause where nothing moved it seemed as if even the air had stopped moving.

"You fear me." the soft statement causing him to whimper and pull back the tears falling faster. He shivered when suddenly hands settled on his shoulders and pulled him forwards. "Stand up!" Came the quiet order. He followed helpless to deny.

"M-Master." He said quietly before glancing up his eyes darting back down the moment the met red ones.

"Hmmm, blue eyes this is an interesting change…." He shivered as the man tilted his head up surveying his face. "They're a bit larger as well." He said his fingers tracing his eyebrows before sliding further down and caressing his lips.

"Master please!" he whispered his entire body trembling. "Don't hurt me…" he whimpered. He felt rather than saw the man frown.

"Any why would I hurt you pet?" he said sliding his fingers into the long black curls that now fell across his shoulders and down his back. He gulped and let his eyes fall shut.

"I left after the ritual" he said hating the way his voice sounded.

"I wanted you to." The man said. "I wanted them to see you before you came to me; I wanted them to understand that their last beacon of hope had faded." He felt himself calm as the man's fingers stroked his cheeks and slid easily through his hair.

"Master…" he sighed pressing into the hand.

"Interesting how this has come about don't you think pet?" The man asked a small smile gracing his lips. "Sirius Black's mother promised that the next Black heir to be born into her family would be mine entirely…Perhaps she only did it because she knew that Bella would never birth a child. Perhaps she felt safe in the knowledge that Narcissa was not truly a Black her father being another man. And with Regulus already dead and Sirius having gotten himself sterilized during school…." Harry found himself leaning into the man's touch. "I suppose she didn't think about the fact that James and Sirius could make a child using magic instead of bodily fluids…." Harry shivered in delight as the gentle fingers settled on the nape of his neck and pulled him forward until he was flush against the taller leaner body. He marveled at the cream colored skin, soft to the touch. It would make sense of course that the spell would alter not only his appearances but those of his lord as well. A chuckle filled the air and he found himself looking up his eyes wide in shock at the sound.

"I became bitter because of her you know." He whispered softly his eyelashes fluttering slightly as he looked away. "She'd promised me someone that would be mine and mine alone, someone whose loyalty would be undeniable- and she broke that promise." Harry shivered and leaned into the man. Sure he knew that this man was someone he should be fighting against…but the spell, the ritual bound his soul and made it so that doing so would only tear him to pieces. It was time to stop fighting he decided. He sighed deeply and fell to his knee a single lucid thought taking over his mind.

"I am yours my master." He said quietly his chin lifted so that the man could see the truth in his eyes. His master's breathing seemed to hitch at the declaration and his hand lifted, trembling as it settled on his head.

"And so you are." He whispered before leaning over to claim his lips.


End file.
